No Need For Weird Adventures
by Shido1
Summary: R first Chapter rest PG, then More R Later.. Good Story. I worked hard for it. Chap 5 is up
1. Chapter One

"No Need for Weird Adventures"  
Done by: Shido  
  
Disclaimer: I own None of this except Ryushen. (You'll see)  
  
  
Chapter One  
One summer morning, when the grass was enriched with the morning  
dew. We can see a large house in the background surrounded by lushing trees. As we  
view the area we see a young man in his young 20's, he is standing over a large basket  
filled to what looks like carrots. He reaches deep into his pocket, pulling out a small  
handkerchief. He wipes his brow with it, and he puts it back into his pocket. Kneeling  
down next to the basket, he pulls on one of the straps over his shoulder, then the other.  
With one mighty thrust, he sprung upward. He first swayed back and forth, but shortly he  
caught his balance. He sighed hardly, as he realized that he must carry the heavy load to  
the house. He slouched forward, as he walked his way back home. After 10 minutes of  
walking, he could see the house again. He took a look at the area, to make sure that  
nothing has been blown up, destroyed, or ships floating above the lake near him. He saw  
none of the above, which made him happy. Then he was greeted by a women holding a  
broom in her hands, she had blond colored hair, tanish skin color, deep blue eyes. She  
was wearing a pink shirt, that had buttons going up in the front, also cream color kakias.  
"Hi Tenchi!" the blond said. He waved to her saying, " Morning Mihoshi." Then he  
pressed onto to the storage room. The blond went back to sweeping the ground. Tenchi  
finally arrived at the shed, he slid the door open . He sighed after he saw the many little  
baskets, he must fill. Slidding each strap connected to the basket off, he set it down. Then  
he separated the carrots up into the little baskets. He said to himself, " Man, do I need a  
vacation or what!" He left the storage room, in wonder of what he should do next.  
Quickly he decided a shower would be a good thing about now, especially before  
breakfast. He walks up to the main entrance door to the masaki home. He grasped the  
handle firmly, he pushed it inward. Walking through the door jam, he entered the living  
room, to see if anyone else was up. He sees a blue haired woman, wearing casual clothes,  
watching tv. The woman notices Tenchi. She says to him with a bright smile, "Hello,  
Tenchi. How are you?" He responds to her, " Hey Kiyone, I feel tired." Kiyone goes back  
to watching tv. Tenchi makes his way to the second story bathroom. He knocks on the  
door to see if anyone in there, there was no answer. He slides the door open, walking into  
it. He hopes some1 he knows doesn't show up, soon. The room was very dark, with  
little light emitting from the window which was covered by a column of blinds. The  
lights caught on, as Tenchi's hand can be seen under the switch. He says out loud, "  
Thank goodness no one is here. I can have a peaceful relaxation at last!" He grabs a towel  
off the rack, he sets it beside the tub. He then kneels next to the tub, turning on the water,  
making sure the temperature is rite. Tenchi takes his shoes off, he sets them next to the  
door. He creeps back to the tub carefully. Tenchi checks the temperature one last time.   
He thinks it is fine, and he shuts off the spew of water. He unbuttons his shirt slowly,  
thinking of the events he has planned for the rest of the day. After taking his shirt off, he  
rests it next to his shoes. He sits on the side of the tub, he yanks his socks off, then he  
throws them at his shirt. Then he stands up, unbutton his pants and slowly pulls the  
zipper down. All the way to the end, his pants fall to the his ankles, he moves his feet  
free of his pants. He walks over to the tub, just about to remove his boxers. When he felt  
this cold hard breath on his neck. He froze in the udder fear, of knowing who it was. The  
figure behind him moved about, then it spoke softly next to his ear, "Why Hello Tenchi, I  
see you have been waiting for me" , as she looked at Tenchi's package. Then Tenchi  
turned himself around to be face-to-face with the cyan colored hair women, with yellow  
cat like eyes, and long pointy ears. Tenchi said to her, with fright in his voice, " uhh  
could you please * changing the tone in his voice * GET OUT NOW! RYOKO!" Ryoko  
said seductively, " Only if you will go out with me on a date. Just you and me, no1 else. "  
He sighed knowing he could not win, " Alright " , he said. She glee with joy as she tried  
to imagine the perfect day with him. She turned around smiling happy, she walking  
toward the door giggling. She phased through it, leaving tenchi to himself. He sign in  
despair as he imagine the whole day with Ryoko. Then he undressed himself and climbed  
into the tub. His whole body sledded into the water, the only thing above the water was  
his head. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a relaxed state. The next scene was at  
Ryoko who was floating throughout the entire house. She mentally leaped for joy. She  
flew into the kitchen, seeing what Sasami was cooking. The young freckled blue haired  
girl wearing a small blue and girl kimino, she was busy cooking up a storm. Ryo-Ohki  
was in her humaniod form, trying to get a carrot. "Carrot Carrot" she said. Sasami waved  
her finger at Ryo-Ohki saying" No. Ryo-Ohki, you have to wait till breakfast is ready  
before you can have one. " Ryo-Ohki stopped begging and stood their with a sad look on  
her face. Ryoko quickly grabbed a carrot, and handed it to Ryo-Ohki in a sneaky  
manner, so Sasami wouldn't catch her. Ryo-Ohki ate the carrot happily then 'mya'ed.  
Ryoko flated herself acres the room to just right behind Sasami. She said to her, " how  
much longer till breakfast is read?" she answered her, "In a few minutes, hey Ryoko why  
dont you get everyone up if their not up already. She nodded as she teleported herself out  
of the kitchen and she reappeared in the middle of 3rd story hallway, outside of the many  
rooms. She knocked on the door, and then she quietly sneaked away from the door. As  
expected the owner of the room answered the call. The door rolled up as a somewhat tall  
figure with long purplish hair, that was seperate into two lines, her eyes were of a deep  
salmon red. She was wearing her pajamas. As the woman looked back and forth to see  
who was there, Ryoko snickered as she quietly tugged at the rope which was connected  
to a bucket that was above the door, that she had placed earlier that morning. Then  
suddenly the bucket finally twirled over, as a large stream of ice cold water poured onto  
the woman's hair. She let out a ear piercing scream, that could be heard throughout the  
house. Ryoko fell down laughing, holding her stomach, also rolling on her back. Then  
she got up, and walked over to the woman, saying still with a chuckle in her voice, "Oh,  
before I forget princess breakfast will be ready shortly." She used her teleportation  
power, to teleport herself on the main support beam in the living room, sprawled out  
position with her hands behind her head. She wonder if Washu heard Ayeka's scream.  
She shrugs her shoulders thinking to herself " Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to check." She  
stands up, leaping off the support beam, landing softly on the ground. She walks over to  
the Laboratory door. she knocks on it, sometimes passes, before she decides to enter the  
room. As she slowly turned the handle, it made a irritating screeching noise. When the  
handle stop moving, she pushed the door open. As she entered, she got a eerie feeling  
that something was amiss. She looked with curious of where the red hair scientist could  
be. She pushed floated inches above the ground, she gave a shout, " Washu, Washu  
where are you?" She noticed something in the corner of her eye, it was movement. Ryoko  
turned her head to that direction, " Uh?" she went over there, to only find nothing. She  
turned around, thinking they were behind here. She sighed as she realize she must work  
harder to find Washu. She actives the neural link, so she can try to ping Washu's  
location. Nothing.... was what she felt, that made her feel uncomfortable,   
because Washu was always trying to read Ryoko's mind. She shut off the link as she  
thought to herself some more, " where could she be, this is starting to be more trouble,  
than worth." She looked ahead to try to find some movement. She saw some blinking  
lights. As she arrived there, she realized it was nothing, she sighed again as she decided  
to give up on Washu. She kicked the large machine, it made a few rumbling noises for a  
minute. She quickly did a 180°, and walked away from the machine. Suddenly it sprang  
to life, cylinder shaped pistons pumped in and out of the machine, picking up the pace.   
Several hatches on the machine popped open, as round shaped holes can be seen. Several  
large metallic tentacles come out of the holes, then without warning they bursted forward  
at Ryoko. One of them wrapped itself around her right arm. As she turn her head to look  
at her arm, she saw a tentacle try to yank her back to the ground. She also saw more of  
them coming at her. She flew high into the lab, her head nearly touching the ceiling. She  
tried to use fore to break the tentacle, but it was no success. She created a energy sword   
in her left hand, as she took a few swipes at the large piece of metal. When the sword hit  
the object a loud clanging noise could be hear, but no damage could be see. She took a  
few more swings, still it was unharmed. The tentacle applied more pressure, then three  
more tentacles grabbed her, one around her waist, two around her feet, one on each foot.   
They pulled at her back to the giant hub to the tentacles. Ryoko fought for her freedom,  
but they overpowered her. She used her free arm to power up a energy blast, and  
launched it at the other tentacle, it made a dent in it's armor, after that the tentacles threw  
her to the ground. She let out a small scream, as she could feel the tentacles squeezing  
the life out of her appendages. Then the tentacles started to emitted bursts of high level  
electrical charges. She screamed and screamed until she couldn't take it anymore. She  
went unconscious from the pain, the mechanical tentacles stopped producing the charge.  
Her body was badly charred, the tentacles had brought her to a large slab of metal. They  
rested her on the giant table, then they left go of their grip on her, and returned to their  
initial position. The hatch that was covering the large holes that tentacle laid rest in,   
resealed them back into the darkness. We see a small girlish finger push a button on a  
large switch board. The owner of the finger was hidden by the shadows, a bright  
overhead light illuminated the area above Ryoko, massive strange looking devices  
surround the table our fainted space pirate rest on. As the light came on was see in the  
foreground a small figure with long flowing red hair, who was wearing some sort of  
academy uniform with a white lab coat over it, she was typing incredibly fast on a dark  
hologram-like laptop. Her face was still hidden by the blackness of the area. Several  
canisters lay beside he, as the red-hair scientist continue to type. The canisters floated  
over to each side of the table, the top of each canister twisted upward, a few lights lit up  
on each one. Then many small wires, attached themselves to every part of the fallen  
space pirate. Each one relaying information back to the canister, which transmitted them  
to the scientist's holo-top. She had the computer run some tests on the subject, as she  
watched the progress of the test. Lights lit up on the switchboard, signaling the tests were  
done. The scientists gave the cue for the wires to disconnect from the patient, and return  
to the canister. They did that, afterwards a small sub-space hole opened up leading to  
somewhere else in the giant lab. The canisters lifted up off the ground and entered the  
portal, after the last of them entered, the portal closed. She types a few more commands  
into her holo top. Ryoko stirs abit, as her sore body gives her pain. A alert sound plays,  
alerting red hair woman of Ryoko's awakening. She stops her experiment she was  
running, and activated the auto-restraint program. As Ryoko slowly opened her eyes,  
trying to remember where she was. As she realized the answer to her questions, 6 slots  
opened up under Ryoko's wrist, ankles, waist and her neck. Soon chains filed out of the  
slots wrapping around her appendages. After she found out what just happened, she  
struggled to break free, but her body hurt 2 much to move. She let a sigh of depression,  
as she laid there. Unknowing what was going to happen. She yelled at her mother,  
"Washu let me go, I swear I'm going to hurt you later for this!", Washu replied to her  
with a chuckle in here voice, "Well, for now you are under my control." She laughs again  
and tells her daughter a few more things, "you are now my little, guinea pig. I shall test  
my experiments on you to see if they will have any affect!" Ryoko glared at her angrily  
as she re-opened the link, and yelled at her so-called mother, "Why not do those to the  
others, and not me!" She responded, "Because they each have certain roles that need to  
be filled, and noone else can fill it." Ryoko's eyes were consumed by fire, which continue  
to burn fueled by her anger at her mother. As Washu walked away from her holo-top it  
faded away. She walked over to a large console, pressing a few buttons, and pushed a  
lever or two away from her. The console made a different sound after each button was  
pushed and lever was pulled. A sub-space hole appeared 5 feet above Ryoko's waist, a  
small box came out of it. It floated in mid air, while the box expanded into a medium size  
turret. "Almost ready for experiment No.1" Washu said. A large console to Washu's  
right, made several beeps, then the turret made a slight humming noise, as the time  
passed the noise got louder and louder. Reddish color Energy particles gathered at the  
barrel of the gun, then a voice almost same as Washu but was a higher pitch spoke, "  
Commence Firing in 3.... 2... 1.. Fire" . The gathered energy releases as a concentrated  
energy beam, the beam struck in the middle of Ryoko's chest. She let out a laugh, as the  
beam tickled her skin. Washu watched with interest she turned a dial that increase the  
power of the beam. It started to less tickle and hurt more, she let out a low groan as the  
pain increases. "Oh stop being a baby, its on the weakest strength, I wasn't sure if it  
would have an affect all." A fiery red aura surrounded her as her anger/pain raised.  
Washu pushed one of the levers to its initial position, and pulled two more levels above it  
the opposite way. The pain ratio double, Ryoko felt the beam piercing her skin and  
muscle. She cried out for it to stop, but Washu ignored her and continued with the  
experiment. Ryoko was about to pass out again, when Washu decided to end the  
experiment. She looked at the results and thought about giving Ryoko a little break  
before going on to the next one. Washu said to her, " Im going to go eat breakfast, and  
when I return we will restart the experiments. " Ryoko laid there thinking of ways to  
escape. Washu left her daughter alone for the mean time. Ryoko fought against her bonds  
but she gave up, because she had the lack of strength to do it. She slowly prompted her  
head up, looking to see if she could use something for her escape. She saw machines that  
did things she did not know. Her eyes focuses on the level that could set her free, she  
examined the area, to see if see could reflect something or make something move the  
lever for her. She thought about using her Dopplar Ganger Technique, but her energy was  
2 low. She spotted a console separated from the others, but the side of it was very shiny,  
and reflective. She thought if she could aim a energy blast at it, it might move the lever.  
Her right hand strained again the imperviable chain, but she move it into position, she  
held her hand like she was holding a ball, but she wasn't. Small bits of red energy  
focused into the center of her clenched hand, she let the energy flow from her hand to the  
surface. Her eyes lit up as the beam hit the surface, but that moment of happiness turn to  
travesty as it went the wrong direction. The beam bounced off the surface and hit another  
surface, then another and another. It bounced off a lot of things, but then it came back at  
Ryoko's direction. She thought in horror, she tried to evade. She was successful as it hit a  
large console behind her, she smiled happily, thinking she was safe. But she didn't know  
that button the beam hit, was the activation switch for something she wish didn't know.  
Beeps and dings and other strange sounds could be heard behind her. She was alerted  
with fear, because she didn't know what was happening. The turret from earlier was still  
floating above her, but she had forgotten about it. It's instructions changed, several lights  
on lit up, and beep several times in sync with the beeps behind her. It started up with its  
usual humming sequence, Ryoko noticed this with a confused look on her face, wonder  
what did she just do. Bluish color particles formed at the barrel of the turret as the shape  
of a ball. Then the next moment the ball released its energy in a concentrated beam at  
Ryoko. She felt extremely uneasy as the beam hit her, a bluish aura surrounded her,  
enriching her body with the energy, it renewed her strength, her will, her intellect, her  
manners, heck it even made then stronger. But then suddenly the turret shook violently as  
it overloaded, the beam changed to a orange color. She didn't like the look of it, she  
fought her restraints. She broke her left leg and right arm free, she tried to slide her right  
wrist free, but she was induced with serious pain. So she collapsed back onto the table.  
She could feel her molecules being altered, she tried to fight the pain but she failed. She  
let out this horrible scream, that sounded like it was inhuman. Then within that moment,  
the last straw that was keeping her from reaching her full power finally snapped. Her  
eyes beam out as full red look, as her pointy cyan hair, morphed to long spikes of hair.  
Her gems glisten the deepest crimson red that could be imagined. The area around each  
gem felt like it was on fire, but it didn't matter to her. Because she was going to get free  
and away from Washu's lab if it was the last thing she was going to do. Her bonds were  
shattered to tiny bits, she sat up, as she balled up both her hands. She brought her right  
hand in front of her, and extended her index finger at the turret, and a thin beam of red  
energy shot out at the turret completely destroying it. She jump up off the table, smashing  
every console she saw. Then a auto-backup system activated, as several mini turrets flip  
up out of the hardened floor, they fired short bursts of diamond tipped bullets at her. She  
roared out in pain, as many of them hit her. Blood dripped down the sides of her face.  
She ran at them, smashing them up. They each got off a couple more shots in before   
the Berserking Pirate destroyed them. She let out another loud roar. The area around her  
lit up, as the auto containment procedure activate. Several defense turrets released a   
whitish color beam at her from the behind, she swerved around stumbling on the  
wreckage. Her pain levels sky rocketed as the beams were nearly slicing the flesh off of  
her. Ryoko fell to her knees unable to withstand her threshold anymore. The turrets had  
stop firing at her, and waited for the signal to restart. She brought both hands to her head  
and grabbed it firmly. She yelled and scream and even roar as it felt like she was being  
saw in half. A white aura surrounded her, the outline of her of her body glowed of a  
brightening white. Her eye sockets beamed out white light, she got to her feet barely  
though. Cracks went through as white light emitted from the cracks. *author snaps his  
fingers* Just like that, Ryoko's body fell to pieces, a small figure stood there with short  
white spiked hair, tanish colored skin, medium pointy ears, thin face and green color  
eyes. The figure wore a white shirt that said something.. but was 2 small to read for now,  
and tan jean shorts, with white sneakers that some hint of blue. The figure wobbled  
unsteadily, then disappeared from sight. Meanwhile, in the dining room, everyone except  
Ryoko was eating breakfast. They had thought she wasn't hungry and didn't want any,  
only Washu knew that Ryoko was trapped in her lab. A few minutes before Ryoko went  
berserk. Mihoshi talked to Kiyone who was apparently ignoring her, Ayeka was quietly  
munching on her breakfast. Washu spoke to Tenchi, " Lord Tenchi could you pass some  
of that rice over here." He does that, and she thanks him. Tenchi congratulated Sasami  
for a good breakfast. The whole house trembled for a few minutes. Then Tenchi speaks,  
"Everyone take cover!" They all hide under the table, till the trembling ends. Then they  
get out from hiding, Washu of course checks her holo-top to see what that was about. It  
tells her some generic stuff, but doesn't mention Ryoko's dispatch. Mihoshi was holding  
onto Kiyone, she says to her " Im scared Kiyone." Kiyone lets out a sigh, as she pats  
Mihoshi on the head. Sasami held tightly onto Tenchi's chest, his face was turning blue,  
because she wasn't letting Tenchi even get a breathe. He said to her, " Sasa..mi ... please  
.... let go... can't breathe." Sasami didn't hear him, because she was too scared. Ayeka  
noticed this almost immediately, she told her sister to let go, but Sasami didn't let go.   
So Ayeka grabbed Sasami and pulled her away from Tenchi, finally Sasami let go,  
Tenchi finally got a breathe of air that he needed. She said to Tenchi, " I'm sorry Tenchi,  
I didn't mean to." Washu was messing with her holo-top, reading charts and other things.  
She tells the others, " I know where this tremor started but, I don't know how it did. " She  
leads them to her lab, she grabs the door handle. She quickly turns the handle and yanks  
on the door, but the door doesn't move. Washu expression was mixed, since this had  
never happened before. Everyone looked at Washu, with concern. Tenchi spoke   
to her, " Everything ok Washu?" Washu nodded, and yanked on the door some more.  
"Tenchi could you open the door for me, please." Washu said. He nodded, and walked  
over to the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't move. Washu summoned her holo-  
top, she punched in several commands. Shortly she found out, why the door wouldn't  
open. She is glad and upset at the same time. Ayeka spoke to her, " What is wrong, Little  
Washu?" Washu explained, " The door won't open because of the Auto Safety Protocol. I   
had installed it, a few months back to make sure if one of my experiments won't horribly  
wrong. That you guys wouldn't be put into danger, but it looks like it has locked me out."  
She thought to herself about why it activate, it should only activated if the highest level  
of danger should start. Ayeka was trying to get a answer from Washu, but she wasn't  
paying attention. Washu snapped back into the world of reality. Ayeka asked her   
again, " What kind of experiment were you running?" Washu knew the answer, but didn't  
want to tell the others, so she made up some stupid excuse. They bought it the excuse.  
The others waited for the ASP would end, and the others would go and check to see what  
it was. Outside the Masaki house and near the lake, our white hair figure lays face down  
in the dirt.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
A quiet beep initialed from Washu's holo-top. "Finally." she said. Washu looked  
at the puzzled boy saying, " Tenchi you can open the door now." Tenchi nodded as he  
brought both hands to his mouth. After he spit into his hands, he smothered it in. He  
grasped the door's cold handle. He slowly turned the handle to its limit, he instructed  
everyone to stand back. He used most of his strength to push against the door to open.  
The door flew wide open, with a foolish tenchi behind it. Everyone else walked into the  
large room casually, seeing if anything was damaged. But mostly everything looked the  
same, but you have to remember that the lab is composed of 5 planets. Washu  
immediately hoped onto her floating pillow, and accessed her holo-top. A small wire  
stuck out of the side of the holo-top, she grabbed the cable and plugged it into a nearby  
console. The console seemed to come to life, as technical data was transferred back and  
forth. Washu clicked a few more keys on the keypad, and a small video screen came up  
on her holo-top. The others are looking at Washu, not paying attention to her computer,  
they thought of what could have caused the tremble, each one of having their own idea.  
Then a view screen appeared onto Washu's holo-top screen showing the section of the lab  
where Ryoko had a dandy time. It shows consoles ripped in half, large wires dangling  
from the ceiling, sparks ignite from defense turrets use to stand, the rest of that section  
was destroyed. The little scientist's eyes widen with fright wondering what could have  
caused all that destruction. At the same time, she wondered if Ryoko was tied into this.  
Her fingers moved like magic as another view screen appeared over the one of the  
damaged lab. Static was the only thing that could have been seen on the screen. Washu  
thought to herself, " Could Ryoko & that mass destruction be related? " Ayeka came up  
behind Washu, she tapped lightly on her shoulder saying to her, " Miss Washu, what  
have you found out so far?" Washu ignored her, continuing her deep thought. Ayeka tried  
again, incase she didn't hear her, so she repeated the message but with a louder tone.  
Washu ignored her once again, trying to figure out what cause the great explosion. Ayeka  
getting severely pissed off, she tries one last time. She yells into Washu's left ear, within  
seconds Washu let out a scream, white clutching her ear at the same time. she glared at  
princess, " Why did you do that!!" She responded to her, " Because you were ignoring  
me." Washu activated some special programs, she hadn't used in a while. Without  
warning, Ayeka morphed into a 1 ½ ft blue skin with webbed hands and feet with a large  
beak, known as a water sprite. Washu let out a laugh, as Ayeka pranced around  
demanding Washu to change her back. Washu turned to the group with a chuckle in her  
voice, they gave her a blank stare. Tenchi kneeled down next to Washu, " Little Washu,  
could you please turn her back." Washu sighed as her fun must end, and the mystery  
must be solved. /7 A little Scooby Doo, where are you? Theme song plays /7 Everyone  
looks around with a bizarre look on their face ^_~ . Mihoshi asked everyone, " What was  
that? " Kiyone answered, " I don't know, some doped up hippies must be near by."  
Washu spins around, back to the computer, resorting Ayeka's DNA back to the normal  
coding, it once was. Ayeka's body morphed back into it's elegant and graceful beauty.  
Walking away from Washu, Ayeka gave her a harsh glare. She hid in the back of the  
group, staying near Tenchi. Washu thought she might as well tell the others what she  
knows. She types quickly on the holo-machine, then presses hard on the enter key. She  
leaps up off her floating pillow, walking over to the others, as a small sub-space hole  
appears to the side of the gang. "Follow me, please." she said, as she walked into the  
hole. Everyone else followed her into it, the hole teleported them to the damaged section  
of the lab. They were all mesmerized by all the damaged or destroyed mechanical  
objects. Washu walked over to a dark spot of the lab, she clapped her hands, and two  
emergency lights came on in that section, the others didn't notice her. Each one was  
looking at something. Tenchi was kneeling over some of the remains of the ASP turrets.  
He notices something strange, near the dismantled turret, he picks it up. He thinks to  
himself, "Hmm.. looks like a strand of hair, Odd though " He looks closer at it " It has a  
white tint to it". While Ayeka was looking at the damaged consoles, Sasami was right  
behind her. Kiyone had her hand on the wall feeling a fresh scorch mark she made the  
comment to herself, " still fresh hmm..." Mihoshi didn't know what to do, surprisingly  
enough she didn't trip over anything. Washu looked at the bare metallic table, that once  
held the young space pirate. She shook her head back and forth, knowing what the cause  
of the explosion was. She quietly muttered, " .... Ryoko .... ", then she tapped on the large  
metallic console, it made a hollow sound. She pressed a red button on the console it just  
sat there unresponsive, she pressed the button again. Still nothing, the machine remained  
off-line. Then suddenly Washu drew her foot back, then kick it forward at the huge hunk  
of metal. For the first few moments time seem to stand still as her foot remained  
connected to the machine, then time unpaused, "OWWWW!!!!!!" as Washu yelled out in  
serious pain, she leaped around on one foot, holding her foot with both her hands.  
Everyone looked back at her with concern as they see a scientist leaping into the air,  
holding her foot. They rushed over to her, asking if she needed help. She had stopped  
hoping around and still stood firmly on the ground, she answered to them " No im fine,  
now. Its just this machine wont activate." Everyone but Washu & Mihoshi gave a baffled  
look, Mihoshi was holding a plug in her hand, she spoke to Washu, " Hey Washu, I know  
why it doesn't work, its because some1 forgot to plug it in." Then EVERYONE but  
Mihoshi did a anime fall, face first. They all get up slowly, Kiyone thought out loud "  
Looks like Washu is losing it again!" Kiyone quickly realized she said it out loud, she  
hoped no1 heard. But Washu heard, she just ignored the fact. Mihoshi looked at Washu, "  
What do you want me to do with this?" still holding the plug. Then the anime tear drop  
set in on everyone but Mihoshi again. Kiyone yelled at her, " Plug it in STUPID! "  
Mihoshi respond in a small voice, " Don't yell at me, Kiyone. " Mihoshi reached behind  
the console and plugged in the plug. The console came to life almost immediately,  
Mihoshi smiled happily. Washu pressed a few buttons as the monitor above the console  
cut on as power flowed through it. It flashed a small movie clip from earlier of a figure  
laying on a large object, trying to get free. It looks like the figure is tied up by ropes of  
chains like objects, since they tend have a sparkle to them. It is too dark to tell who the  
figure is. Washu pauses the film, and talks to everyone, " I believe this is what caused the  
tremor you felt earlier..." Ayeka buts in, " Miss Washu, who is that?" Washu responds  
with a stiff voice, " Watch and see! " She unpauses the clip. He figure yells out, but there  
is no sound. A few seconds pass as a bright overhead light cuts on, revealing the figure. It  
is a young woman, with cyan colored hair, yellow cat like eyes. They were all shocked to  
see that, but they kinda figured it, since Ryoko hasn't been seen since earlier that  
morning. A figure can be seen in the background with a red colored hair, they see that,  
and assume that is Washu. They see the figure move closer to Ryoko, for a while she  
talks with Ryoko. Then the figure is gone, leaving Ryoko alone for the reminder of the  
time. The view shows everyone what had happened up to the point of Ryoko's  
Transformation. They watch with horror, quickly Ayeka covered Sasami's eyes. Not  
wanting her to see that. The screen cuts off not showing the more important data. Tenchi  
asks her, " Washu was that all of it? Was there more? " Washu responds with a intelligent  
answer, " Im sorry Tenchi, but due to that surge of power. It overloaded the camera  
system, and each of the camera relays exploded. So the rest of the data was lost or  
corrupted. If we had some more evidence, then maybe it would help solve this mystery."  
/7 A little Scooby Doo, where are you? Theme song plays /7 They all look around in  
confusion, Ayeka speaks up, " There it is again, what is with that strange music. " They  
all shrug their shoulders and go back to the Ryoko case. Tenchi remembers the hair  
strand, he pulls it out of his pocket, and holds it up. "Uh Little Washu, I find this .. uh  
hair strand near some of the craters.. " He hands it to Washu, she looks at it noticing the  
white tint. She speaks to them, "Can you guys leave me and the lab alone for awhile. I  
need to do some analysis on these findings." They agree as Sasami realizes it is almost  
lunch time. A doorway appears behind them, it opens up, leading into the main living  
room. They walk through the doorway, Sasami rushes into the kitchen and starts to  
prepare for lunch. Kiyone and Ayeka sit down on the couch and watch the tv. While  
Mihoshi heads for her room, thinking she should take a nap. Tenchi looks around,  
slightly noticing the door everyone had walked through but Washu, the door had faded  
away. Tenchi sighs as he headed to his room. Hoping he could take a quick nap, then eat  
some lunch then he would do his chores.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The scene changes to a well lit area, were the sun is at mid-point in the sky, the  
wind blows lightly, just barely making the trees forget a rustling sound. We see a large  
tree with long crinkled strips of paper with Japanese writings on them. The tree is  
surround by a large lake. A medium size chunks of rock, make a path from the shore to  
the tree. Petals from cherry blossoms lay arrest everywhere on the ground, a pile of them  
had formed over on one spot of the shoreline. It seemed to have formed a certain shape,  
resembling to what looks like a corpse. Suddenly at the tip of the pile, a large object lifts  
up out of it, as the petals there slide down the sides of it. Then the whole pile moves, as  
the body shifts over onto its back. His eyes flicker open and close, as they adjust to the  
light. Finally he looks at the crystal blue sky wandering where he is. He brings his hands  
back behind his head, his stomach lets out a small growl. He lets out a small chuckle, he  
speaks to himself in a light, but yet a deep manly voice, "Hmm.. I wonder if there is  
anything around here to eat?" He stood up fully reaching the height of 74 inches, his  
short spiked hair seem to glisten in the light, he grabbed the side of his over shirt, slightly  
tugging down on it. He looks around for some sorta creature he could catch and eat to  
satisfy his hunger. To his surprise he doesn't see anything that is worth eating. He turns  
around facing the lake once again, he walks over to the shoreline, kneeling down next to  
it. He looks for some sorta fish creature he could catch, then roast. He sees some fish,   
swimming happily in the lake. He steps quietly over to the rock path. He waits patiently  
for the fish to come to him.... he waits ..... he waits... one comes closely his way. He  
kneels down close to the water, within a millisecond his hand darts into the freezing cold  
water, he grabs the fish. He pulls it out of the water, it tries to wiggle free, but his hand  
emits a low amount of chi. He burns the fish carefully, so it would be just ready to eat.  
His hands stops emitting it the energy, as he brings the fish closer to his mouth. Then he  
opens his mouth wide, taking a large bite of the fish. He chews it up, and swallows.  
Saying aloud, " hmm.. not bad, it could use some spice but it doesn't matter to much." He  
takes a few more bites, finishing off the fried fish. He wipes his mouth with the back of  
his hand. He takes a look around the area, he sees a trail that leads through the huge tree  
infected area. He walks along the path for the next 15 minutes, till he sees a large set of  
stairs that lead up to something at the top of the mountain. He walks casually, observing  
the beautiful landscape. Some time passes as he can finally see the end of the stairs  
coming closer and closer to him. As he finally got to the top of the large steps, he looked  
back. Facing the way he came, he said aloud, " Man, that looks longer than it felt" then  
he chuckled quietly. He turned around facing the little shack near him, he walked closer  
to it. Thinking if someone was home that they would help him out. When he reached the  
entrance to the shack, he knocked on it for a few seconds then stopped. He knocked  
again, shortly his call was answered. As the door slid open a old figure stood before him,  
he wore medium sized square glasses, his hair flowed down to the mid point of his back,  
a scarf was wrapped around it so there was only one long strand. He wore shrine cloths  
white top and grey cloth pants(?). The sun seemed to reflect off his glasses, blinding any1  
who would looked at them. He spoke to our green hair friend, " Hello, My name is  
Katsuhito. What is your business?" The green hair stranger responded back, "Hello  
Katsuhito, I am Ryushen. I am new to your land, and have no relatives or connections  
here. Can you help me? " Katsuhito brings his left hand to his chin, and his right hand to  
support his left elbow. He ponders carefully, he gives Ryushen a through look.  
Wondering if he should help him, Ryushen smiles innocently, hoping the old man would  
help him. Yosho removes his hand from his chin, and gives Ryushen the answer, " hmm..  
you seem to be a nice guy but I sense a dark past, hmm I'll help you. There is a place  
south west of here, it is a house that would accept you into their arms. No matter what  
your past maybe. " Ryushen listens carefully to what Katsuhito tells him. "Go there and  
take care of your needs, then come to me when you are ready. I want to speak to you  
again." Ryushen responds back to him, " Thank you sir. I will come back here shortly."  
Ryushen bowed to Katsuhito, Katsuhito nodded to him, then Ryushen turn around and  
left the shrine. Katsuhito looked at the space that was once filled by the spiked white hair  
figure. Katsuhito talks to himself as he goes into deep thought, " There is something  
eerily seems familiar about that guy, like I have meet him before. Yet, something is  
different about it. Why do I have this feeling? Did I meet him when I was stationed on  
Jurai? or was it .... when??? Hmmm.. " he comes back to reality as he noticed Tenchi  
hadn't shown up for his chores yet. He thought aloud, " When that boy gets here, he is  
going to do double chores for the next week. Hehe... " Ryushen took the last step off the  
large staircase, he looked around for another path. So he wouldn't have to fight the trees  
and bushes. "Ahh " he quickly let out as he found it, he modified his direction to the  
path, and walked abit farther. Soon he got lost in a large batch of tree area, and the path  
had vanished. He had decided it would be smarter to continue walking straight, it might  
led him to the destination.  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Inside the large house, we see a large table that is only 2 feet off the ground.   
People sat around it, on the floor sitting on their hind legs. It is apparent, that they don't  
use chairs. On the long side of the table, Tenchi sat in the middle as Ayeka sat on the  
other side of him. Ayeka was trying to get Tenchi, to eat certain foods. She kept saying  
he needed to eat more proteins. Tenchi didn't want to eat anything he didn't want to. He  
wanted to eat at his own pace. He sighed as he realized, he had missed that feeling of that  
someone always hanging on his shoulder. Begging him to do this and that never giving  
his privacy. On the other side of the long Japanese style table, was Mihoshi & Kiyone.  
They were eating Sasami's special ramen that she makes for almost every meal. Next to  
Mihoshi & Kiyone was a empty seat, that was usually filled by the red headed scientist  
named Washu. But it wasn't unusually to them, if she missed a few meals every now and  
then. She sometimes got so interlocked in her work, she forgot what time it was. Then at  
the end of the table was Sasami, the master chef in the house. She was known for her  
excellent cooking skills, it baffles a many people. On how a 8 year old (physically to  
earth's standards) can cook so well. They complemented her many times, then after the  
meal they got up and went to do their chores. Kiyone helped Sasami clean up the  
leftovers from lunch. Ayeka left the kitchen and skewered the house for dirty clothes, she  
did not dare to enter Ryoko's room. Mihoshi went to the bathroom to clean it up. Tenchi  
left the house, and made his way to the shrine, his grandfather was at. We can see Ayeka  
carrying a large basket filled with cloths, she drops them next to the clothesline. She  
grabs a 10 pound bucket filled with soapy water, a small cloth leans against a wooden  
board with a metal rack embedded into it. She kneels down, with the basket lowering  
with her. She grabs some clothes out of the basket near her. Then she dips the cloth into  
the bucket, scrubbing the clothes against the rack.. She pulls out the clothes that were in  
the basket and rings it out. She stands up and hangs the clothes onto the metal wire  
dangling above her. Then she kneels down back against the bucket, and repeats the  
washing process again. Repeating it over and over, until all the clothes are hung across  
the wire. She stands over the bucket, letting out a sigh filled with tiredness. She picks up  
the bucket and carries it over to a small grassy area 5 feet away from her. She pours the  
water into the grass slowly so it doesn't back splash, and hit her. Then after it finished,  
she went to the storage shed and placed the bucket back into it. Then she returned to the  
clothesline, she watches the cloths sway barely as a gentle breeze blew in her direction.  
She spoke to herself, " Good thing, I just finished that, maybe the wind will help dry  
those." She walks over to the side entrance of the house, she slides it open and walks  
through leaving her shoes off at the door. She slips on her house slippers, and enters the  
living room. The TV was turned off as their was no one in their. She thought this was  
odd, because some one was always watching tv. As she crypt over to the couch. She sat  
on it, making herself comfortable. She picked up the remote, that was hidden deep  
within the couch. She pushed a button on it and the TV came to life. Sasami appeared  
behind Ayeka, as she had walked down the flight of stairs that were now behind her.  
Ayeka lets out a yawn, as she covers her mouth. Sasami took a step forward and she  
extended her hands over the couch back quickly covering her sister's eyes. Sasami leaned  
her head close to Ayeka's ear, she said in fake voice "Osaka: Guess who!!" Ayeka almost  
let out a shriek, being taken by surprise. She sat still, as she tried to guess who it was.  
She responded to her sister, " Osaka: You will never figure it out." Ayeka answered her, "  
Is it Osaka?" Sasami answer, " Osaka: No. Let me help you abit" Sasami cleared her  
throat as she made her voice a bit higher pitch, " Rho: Does this help?" Ayeka tries again,  
" Is it Rho?" Sasami say again, " Rho: No... Do you want a hint?" Ayeka nodded. Sasami  
told her sister the hint, "Rho: Ok.." she clears her throat, and talks to her using her  
original voice, " Do you know now? " Ayeka nodded her head, then answer " Its  
Sasami!" She removed her hands from her eye's covered eyes. Ayeka turned around,  
facing her sister. Ayeka asked her sister a question, " Why did you do that, Sister? "  
Sasami responded, " Because I was bored. " Ayeka gave her a bad look as she took her, "  
That's no excuse to do that! " Sasami sighed, " I'm sorry sister." The clock chimed 5-o-  
clock as both of em looked at the clock. Ayeka spoke with surprise in her voice, " Wow  
where did the time go? " Her sister responded, " I don't know, but I have to have dinner  
ready in 2 hours. So I guess I'm going to catch a quick bath, then start dinner. " Ayeka  
nodded to her younger sister, " Alright. " She let out a little yawn as she spoke, " I guess  
I am going to take a nap. " After that comment Sasami left the room and headed for the  
onsen. Ayeka slowly got up off the couch, she turned off the television and left the living  
room. She grasped the railing on the stairs and placed a foot the step, she moved her hand  
upward on the railing as she took another step, repeating the process till she was at the  
top. She let go of the railing at look to her left, then to her right. She walked forward, to  
the next set of stairs as she realized how barren the hallway was. She repeated the stair  
climbing process, and when she got to the top she went down the hall and enter her room.  
She motioned toward her bed, as she knelt down next to her bed. She thought of how the  
day went. She had already climbed onto her bed and laid under the cover, she wondered  
if was ok. She let out a laugh, thinking her caring about Ryoko. " Ha ", was what came  
out of her mouth But she really did care about Ryoko, Ayeka may have been a real stuck-  
up bitch to her. But it was an act, so no one would expect her 1st princess of Jurai and a  
pirate with one of the universe's most wanted bounties on her head be friends. Even  
Ryoko didn't noticed Ayeka was trying to be her friend. Maybe it was because it was in  
Ayeka's nature to be rude to her. Who knows, not even Washu could figure this out.   
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ryushen walked up to the glass door that was stationed at the back of the house. He knocked on  
it twice, and waited for a response. Soon a tall woman with dark green hair wearing casual  
looking clothes, her eyes were of the same color as his. Ryushen responded back to her, " I was  
told by a elderly person. That a young man, who that normally lives in this house, could help me  
in my current situation. Is that correct?" She asked him with a concerned look on her face, "  
Hmm. Could you tell me the elder's name? " He nodded and then answer, " His name was  
Katsuhito. By the way my name is Ryushen. " She let a smile escape from her face, " Mine is  
Kiyone, How may the Masakis' help you today? " He spoke to her, " Well I am in need of a  
place to stay for awhile. I have no clue where I am and I don't know anyone in these areas. Could  
I stay here for the mean time? " Kiyone looks at him oddly, " Ugh.. It's not my choice to say if  
you can stay here or not. Your going to have to ask Nobukiyo, if you can stay since it is his  
house! " He wondered about something for a moment. Then he slightly shook his head, and ask  
her another question, " Is this Nobukiyo home? " Kiyone answered him the answer he didn't  
want to hear, " No " but she continued, " He won't be home for another hour or so, but you can  
come in and have a bite with me. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" As he thought about it, he  
moved his focus away from the woman's eyes; downward toward the rest of her figure. After a  
moment passed, he looked back into her tantalizing eyes. " Well, I don't know, maybe it wouldn't  
hurt. " he said. Kiyone butted in breaking his state of thought, " Well have you reached a  
decision yet? " He answered with a flare in his tone, " Yes, I think it would be wise for me to  
take you on that offer. " He raised his eyebrows with a devilish smile on his face, as he spoke in  
a deep voice, " What do you got to offer? " Then both of them laughed at the joke, " Well do  
come in, and I'll show you the stock." she said trying not to laugh. She grabbed Ryushen's hand  
and walked through the open doorway, she pulled on his hand making him follow her. She led  
him to the kitchen and let his hand go, he leaned up against the counter as Kiyone looked at him.  
" Well what do you want to eat? " He responded back, " Hmm... are you hunger? " She shook her  
head, " No. I ate little while ago, so I'll be fine for a couple of hours." His eyebrows' rose as he  
keyed in on the hours part, he looked down at his stomach. It made a slight growling noise, he  
thought to himself, " Ah man, I am so hungry. I could eat a horse, a whole horse. But I don't  
want her to see me as a pig, so I'll have to wait till when she is ready to eat. But that is going to  
be a while, a well I could use this to train my will power over discomfort. " He answered her  
from earlier, " I'm not so hungry either, let's do something fun ok? " She nodded agreeing with  
him. He went on, " Hmm... What do you and the others' do for fun around here? " She thought  
for a moment, quickly she came up with a idea, she looked around seeing if a certain some one  
was nearby. She thought it was safe and told Ryushen, " There's many things we do for fun: first  
thing we do is watch the television, but usually that gets boring, unless a good soap opera is on;  
next thing we do is go out and relax in the onsen, that is so... comfy specially when you are  
stressed; sometimes we play cards if it is too late to go to the onsen; there are some board games  
inside the study room, but no one wants to play them anymore, Mihoshi kept losing the pieces;  
sometimes we have Washu rigged the living room into a old fashion movie theater. That is about  
it!" He thought about the choices to himself, " Jees! Snoresville, you think that these people  
would be much more funnier, especially this gorgeous woman. You think she would know some  
really fun stuff to do." He spoke aloud, " Hmm.. Tough Choice, I guess we could watch the tube.  
" She shrugged, " Ok. " Ryushen put his hand out, and signaled to her, " Lead the way! My  
darling " Kiyone looked at him oddly, " What did you say? " Oh I said, Lead the way! " She  
answered back, " Oh ok. Then " She turned away and walked toward the door way, and left the  
room. He spoke to himself, " Oh my darling, I have only just met you, but it feels like I have  
known you my entire life. It my be destiny, Yes It is our destiny for you and I to go on the most  
amazing adventure ever, then we shall detour for our trip and have some kids. We'll watch them  
grow up, then we will continue our trip, bringing our children along we'll teach them everything  
we know. Ah it will be a great adventure. " She gives a shout, " Ryushen, what's keeping you.  
Come in and join me " He responds back, " I'm on my way! " Ryushen smiled as he continue  
talking to himself, " It is like we are already married. I cannot wait for that day when you will be  
mine and mine alone... " He follows Kiyone foot steps and sees her sitting in the living room on  
the couch, leaning against the arm with her right arm holding up her head, and the remote in her  
left hand. " She looks at him as he entered the room, " What kept you so long? " He blushed  
slightly, and spurted out random words, " Um.. I was. talking about you.. No I wasn't I was  
umm... reading a brochure I found on the counter top. Yea that its I found it there" She eyed him,  
then laughed little bit, " Your funny you know that. Why don't you join me down here, ok? " She  
set the remote on the coffee stand, then she patted the area next to her. He walked over next to  
her and let himself drop onto the couch. He smiled happily on the inside, but on the outside he  
barely showed any positive emotion, he had a depressed look on his face as he eyes observed the  
television. An ad for help wanted at a local restaurant was playing on the screen. Kiyone looked  
at Ryushen for a moment, she sighed wondering why he could be so depressed for, " Maybe he  
doesn't want to be with me, maybe he doesn't like me at all. But I sure do like him a lot, he is so  
cute reminds me of a little boy who is just getting their first dog. But he looks right now, if that  
dog had died or something. Maybe I could do something to cheer him up, she looked back at the  
television as the commercials ended and the soap opera was back on. "Oh Dave, you mustn't  
Father doesn't approve of our being together" said Marsha. " That doesn't matter to me Marsha,  
I'll do anything to be with you" replied David. "Dave, it makes me so happy to hear you say that.  
Please Kiss me, this might be the last time we are going to be together" said with exhausted  
voice. As the two fish like creatures inched closer and closer to each other's lips. Ryushen thinks  
to himself, "Oh come on, this is so extremely lame, I bet there is something better on to watch  
than this dribble. If it had a little more 'big badda boom' then it would be more enjoyable or at  
minium some developing characters, but this is weak the characters are always the same." The  
two lovers reach inches from each others' face when suddenly, angelic voice screeched out. "Hi  
Kiyone, Whatca doing?" said the voice. She responded, " Quiet Mihoshi, I'm watching this  
show." Ryushen turned around in time, to see her walk along the side of the couch, and over to  
the love seat. He said to himself, "Mihoshi eh." Her eyes are glued to the tube as she sees the  
main characters just about to kiss. He stares at her doing her measurements in his mind. On the  
outside he still maintains his dull looks, but on the inside his mind is racing scanning her  
measurements. *You could say he is acting one of the author's favorite anime characters Kintaro  
Owe From Golden Boy* He shakes his head as he regains focus of what he is doing. He looks  
around room, to his surprise he discovers that soap opera had ended. Kiyone had a disgusted  
look on her face as her partner ask her some questions. He got up for a moment, and looked at  
the two young ladies. "Would you two ladies prefer something to drink?" He asked. Both of  
them looked at him, Kiyone stood up with a generous expression, " No, let us get you something.  
You are our guest in this house, and we would feel bad if you wouldn't let us." Mihoshi butted  
in, " Us, Who is us..." Kiyone grabbed the blonde woman by the hand and dragged her toward  
the kitchen. She stopped and looked back at Ryushen, "Wait you didn't tell me what you want  
to drink," she asked. "A glass of hot tea, if you wouldn't mind to much," He replied. She nodded  
and entered the kitchen with Mihoshi behind her. He sits back down on the couch and watches  
the infomercials' on the tv. He picks up the remote off the coffee table and looks at it. He speaks  
to himself as he is puzzled by the device, " What of remote is this thing?" He press a button and  
the tv fizzled out. "That is a bad thing, right?" he said with a worry tone.   
  
End of Chapter Five 


End file.
